


Hannah Dash/Drake Mathers drabbles

by ballroompink



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles that I wrote up following the airing of the fourth season episode "The Trial of Leslie Knope." There was deleted scene where Leslie has created alter egos for her and Ben so as not to confess that they are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah Dash/Drake Mathers drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).



> "… and then we move to Phoenix and we go undercover as high school seniors. My name will be Hannah Dash, I will be captain of the gymnastics team and the math team and you will be my foxy friend, Drake Mathers, a delinquent with a heart of gold who the system has given up on …”

Ben had overhead April demand that Bert Macklin escort/protect her at The Snakehole that next evening and got it into his (nerdy) brain that it was time he and Leslie did a little role-playing there as well with their own alter-egos. He wondered if Bert Macklin, FBI, would be a match for Drake Mathers, misunderstood teen delinquent.

The next morning, Ben left his leather jacket and a hand-written note on notebook paper in front of Leslie's closet requesting she be ready at 9 p.m. to see if their "fake" IDs would work at The Snakehole. He picked her up in his dad's reliable VW wearing a red plaid shirt half-untucked, his tightest jeans and some Doc Martens. She eagerly ran to the car wearing her horse dress, the jacket and her highest black heels.

As Bert Macklin escorted Hannah Dash, mathlete gymnast, and her delinquent boyfriend, Drake Mathers, to the alley behind The Snakehole, he shouted "Kids, if you don't hand me your fake IDs this instant, I'll make you pay for those rubies with your blood." Ben got him to leave by giving him a $10 bill which appeased Bert Macklin. The FBI agent left them to make out ferociously against the brick wall.

Somehow Drake got Hannah into the backseat of his dad's VW and she somehow overpowered him and pinned him as she was captain of the gymnastics team. He slipped his hands between her dress and the jacket and pulled her closer to him as she made a trail of kisses to his ear and whispered, "I can't wait to graduate."


End file.
